


Lullaby

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Alone with the baby, Lyta tries to calm her down.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Series: The Greatest Adventure [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Quiet Me" over on Tumblr.

Normally, when Ro wouldn’t stop crying, they had a few options - using G’Kar’s pouch, singing lullabies, or telepathically calming her down.

G’Kar was unfortunately out fetching supplies, and Ro missed him in a way telepathy wouldn’t solve without crossing a line. So, since Lyta evidently wasn’t enough on her own, a lullaby was her last option. 

Because the Corps used them in training, it wasn’t something Lyta _liked,_ exactly, but she was desperate. She awkwardly hummed the tune, foreign words lost but melody familiar, until screams shrank into small coos.

When Ro’s head met Lyta’s chest, Lyta sighed in relief.


End file.
